


The Black Car

by CarmieC



Series: The Black Car [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmieC/pseuds/CarmieC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black car keeps following Sherlock around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmchau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmchau/gifts).



Greg wondered what else could go wrong with this crime scene. First it started to rain, then that strung out Holmes kid showed up. And where Holmes was, the black car usually showed up. Yep, there it was.

“Leave me alone, Mycroft!” Sherlock was leaning into the car, yelling at whoever was inside. Greg wondered who was inside the car. 

“Sherlock? Everything OK?” Greg couldn't believe he was asking. This was Sherlock; nothing was ever OK when he was around. The boy was a walking disaster.

“Fine, Lestrade. Everything's fine.” Sherlock turned and started to walk away from the car.

“Sherlock!” A man got out of the car and put up an umbrella before Greg could get a good look at him. “Sherlock, I only want what's best for you.”

“Wrong. You want to put me in Hell.”

“Don't exaggerate. I wish to help you.”

“You want to put me away.”

Greg couldn't stand by and listen to this anymore. “Sherlock?” Greg walked over to the boy. “Who is this?”

“My brother.” Sherlock spit the words our like they were poison.

“Brother? You have a brother?” Greg couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd always thought that Sherlock was an only child. Now he looked at the man with the umbrella.  
OoO  
“Sherlock?” A nice looking man with silver hair walked over to Sherlock. “Who is this?”

“My brother.”

“Brother? You have a brother?” 

Mycroft could feel the conversation spinning out of control. His presence seemed to be riling Sherlock up. Perhaps it would be best if he left.

“Sherlock.”

…

“SHERLOCK.”

“What?” Sherlock wouldn't even look at Mycroft.

“Sherlock. Please come with me. Mummy wants to see you.”

“NO! You're just trying to get me into your car so you can make me disappear!”

“Sherlock, I don't make people disappear. I hold a minor position with the Government.”

“You are the Government. And I'm not getting into that car.”

“Fine. I'll see you at home.” Mycroft decided Sherlock's behaviour would just get worse if he pushed harder.

“No. I won't.”

“Fine. I'll tell Mummy you won't come to see her.”

Sherlock looked startled. “You wouldn't dare!”

“I'm leaving now, Sherlock. Get in the car; I'll take you to Mummy.”

“No! I'm not going with you!”

Mycroft sighed. “Fine, Sherlock. We can talk more later.”

“NO!”

“All right. Whatever you say. I'll see you later.”

Mycroft rolled up the car window as the car started moving. He was going to have to watch Sherlock some other way, since his brother wouldn't talk to him. Maybe that DI would tell him what he needed to know.

OoO

It had been a long day, and Greg just wanted to go home and go to bed. He walked into the car park to get his car, only to find it blocked in by a... black car. He walked over to the car. As he approached it, the back door opened and a woman got out. “Please get in the car, Sergeant.”

“Nope. Move the car, because I'm getting in my car and going home.”

The woman pulled out a blackberry, typed something on it and then just stood there looking bored. 

Greg began to get annoyed. “Move the car, or I'll have it ticketed and towed.”

The woman just looked at him. “Please get in the car.” 

“Nope.”

The blackberry beeped and the woman looked at it. “Mr. Holmes asks that you please get in the car.”

“Mr. Holmes? Sherlock? Tell Sherlock this is a little over dramatic, even for him. He can call me. In the morning. At my office.”

“No, Sergeant. Not Sherlock. Mr. Holmes.”

Mr. Holmes? And it’s not Sherlock? Who could that be? Wait, didn’t Sherlock say that the man in the black car is his brother? So maybe the Mr. Holmes in this black car is Sherlock’s brother. “Is that Sherlock’s brother?”

“Sergeant. All will be explained if you get in the car.”

Greg looked at the open door of the car, then at the woman standing next to it. This might be his only chance to learn some things about Sherlock since he wouldn’t answer any questions. Or it could be a spectacularly bad idea. Greg got in the car.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

“What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?” The question came from the man on the seat beside Greg. This couldn’t be Sherlock’s brother; they didn’t look at all alike.

“Who are you? Sherlock said something about his brother, is that you?”

“You’re here to answer questions not ask them, Sergeant.”

“Detective Sergeant. And I’m not answering anything until I get some answers.”

“Detective Sergeant. My name is Mycroft Homes.”

“Did your parents hate you?”

“Excuse me?” Mycroft looked at Greg in surprise. “Why would you think my parents hate me?”

“Because they named you Mycroft. That’s not exactly a normal British name.”

Mycroft wondered when he had lost control of this conversation. ”It’s an old family name, as is Sherlock. Although Sherlock and I both have ‘normal British’ given names, we both choose to use our second name.”

OoO

What was he doing? He wasn’t supposed to be answering this policeman’s questions. He was supposed to be getting answers.. . ”It’s an old family name, as is Sherlock. Although Sherlock and I both have ‘normal British’ given names, we both choose to use our second name.” This has to stop. “What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?”

”He’s a brilliant pain in my arse.”

“Do you plan to continue your association with Sherlock Holmes?”

“I don’t have an ‘association’ with Sherlock.”  
“You could. I’d be willing to pay you a meaningful sum of money to allow Sherlock to play at being a detective.”

“You want to pay me to make Sherlock think I’m his friend?”

“Friendship wouldn’t be necessary. All that would be necessary is to allow Sherlock access to crime scenes that you think would interest him.”

OoO

“You want to pay me to make Sherlock think I’m his friend?” Greg was horrified that this man would think that was an acceptable proposition. No wonder Sherlock didn’t want to talk to his brother.

“Friendship wouldn’t be necessary. All that would be necessary is to allow Sherlock access to crime scenes that you think would interest him.”

“You do realize I’d be fired if I let Sherlock onto crime scenes? It’s bad enough that he hangs over the barricades and yells his ‘deductions’ at my team. Besides, I wouldn’t let a junkie onto my crime scene anyway.”

“And what if Sherlock was clean?” Maybe Sherlock was right to think his brother wanted to send him away. Greg decided to go see Sherlock tonight. Looks like the kid needs a friend.

“He still wouldn’t be allowed on the crime scene. But I might allow him to look at the pictures of the crime scene. But only because I like the kid. And I don’t want your money. I don’t need to be paid to be someone’s friend. If it happens, it happens. If not, there’s not enough money in the world to force the issue.”

“You’re an honourable man, Detective Inspector.”

“Detective Sergeant.”

Mycroft just smiled. “It was a pleasure meeting you. I’m sure we’ll meet again.”  
Mycroft handed Greg a slip of paper. “Please call me if there’s anything you feel I need to know.”

Greg realized the auto had stopped moving while they were talking. Now the door opened and Greg saw that they were back in the car park where his car was.  
“Goodbye, Mr. Holmes. It was… interesting meeting you.” They wouldn’t be meeting again if Greg had any say in the matter.


End file.
